The present invention relates to a manually guided or portable blower.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,790 discloses a blower having an intake opening and a discharge opening. An intake grille or a suction tube can be secured to the intake opening, and a discharge tube or a collection bag can be disposed at the discharge opening. Thus, the blower can be used both in blower operation as well in suction operation, for example to collect yard material such as leaves or the like. The blower known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,442,790 is operated with an electric motor. The intake grille or the suction tube is attached to the discharge tube and is fixed on the housing. A switch is provided that is actuated by the installed intake grille. In order to be able to exchange the attachment at the discharge opening, the intake grille must also be removed.
It is known to drive manually guided blowers with an internal combustion engine. To prevent an unintentional release of the intake grille, the intake grille of blowers driven by an internal combustion engine are customarily fixed in place by screws or bolts. The exchange or replacement of the attachment is therefore complicated. Such blowers can customarily also be operated without an attachment disposed at the discharge opening.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a manually guided blower that enables a reliable operation and with which the exchange of attachments can be effected in a straightforward manner.